Talk:Tigress/@comment-25678947-20151206153015
I guess you will say that Tigress just comes out in 6 trailers including I also I think and I started looking at type fans on tumblr and they put some that I am fully in agreement the best scenes are in the film if they realize the 6 trailers sale two conflicts the dad of Po and kai and nothing more (as kai includes train the panda village) but there is another conflict that comes out in six trailers and Mei Mei she just get DW said that she would be the pt comic film but if it were the point comic because it does not appear in the trailer? Will it be that there is something more Also remember the trailer of kfp2 when we neither knew that type existed in the trailer did not leave their conversations or their hugs had scenes that Po went out only when enverdad was with Tiger. But when we saw the film we fell in love completely from the type. DW looks like this hiding Tigress but that and because, because DW mentioned both Tigress? even throw you hints to ella(si nos sabes cuales son las indirectas me lo dices yo se las pongo con gusto) put her in the cast list second bone jack black angelina jolie if it seems that Li Shan will leave rather than the same Tigress (then I said to my same andrea and business) DW knows q there are millions of fans who love the kind that expressed it in social networks videos tumblr etc. , and they know it as I lose Glozell the youtuber makes the voice of grandma panda bone there may notice that DW is aware about the type. But I told andrea thinks in business to the DW not to let tiger out in 6 trailers to us as fans despair and say because Tiger does not come out? stay with Po? I have to see it but it is already and that would happen if they mention or teach Tigress would be saying there is what is going to happen I can wait until next week to go. That is not the q DW wants to they want to tie us and that's why Tiger they know the only way to tie us q or tie us is for her. Believe me that the scenes that go to po and tigress will be brutal (for hairs as they say in my island) imagine q the scene of Li shan hugging his son when he's crying I cry like a baby (and is seriously cry like crazy) so I imagine the scene of po and tigress I'll be screaming. Also if you look that the American trailer the second leaves hints as you saw the Lei lei with his wrist that is an indirect and when Po this bathing and mentioned to Tiger as if it has a crush with her those are good signs and hints (I have many more) and remember THE BEST SCENES ARE IN THE FILM I hope that they have understood what I wanted to say and apply it to your life I want to know your views on this